The Last Story
by ShadowHedgehog1359
Summary: Finally, Sonic is in the final chapter of his never ending story. We will now find out what happens when Sonic is sent to 2020. Notice this one is Fiction T this time! There's no language, but there is blood and I think a lot more violence than usual.(book after The Sinister Four)
1. Chapter 1

I landed on the floor, face first. After I got up, I looked around the place.

The sky was dark. Buildings were on fire. Lava surrounded a large tower in the distance. Many citizens crawled around the place, tired and beaten. Nobody said a word.

Curious, I headed for the tower. What evil awaits me this time?

Once I got to the tower, I took the front door. I didn't know what to expect, and there was no other way in. Two guards were standing at the sides of the door. Silver and Shadow. They wore black masks and black robes while holding spears. What happened to them? Those two took one look at me, and stood back.

"Master, please come in." They said.

Master? It felt like a sick joke. But I remembered that this isn't my time. Not questioning their allegiance, I walked in. Just like X's tower, black and ominous. Almost everything there is dark and ominous. I got to the top room. There was a hedgehog in the shadows. He sat in a throne. Yup, this guy totally likes X's style.

He turned his chair around, and looked at me. It sent chills down my spine.

Then, he got up and walked towards me. The hedgehog looked me right in my face, his face easier to see now.

"Hello, me." He said.


	2. Chapter 2

This guy was just a regular old X. Black cape, black suit, you know. But, instead of a mask, he had a cyborg right eye and horns where his ears used to be. This will be me?

"You seem surprised. Me? The evil overlord of 2020? Blasphemy! But no, this is very real. And to stop you from stopping me, I will have to beat you and send you back to where you came. This future is inevitable! But, you can avoid this beating. You have a chance." He said, presenting a portal to the past.

I stood there, staring him in the eye. His blank expression turned into an evil smile.

I know what you're thinking, why not just go to the past and stop me from becoming this. First of all, it wouldn't be an exciting story, right? Second, this is the BAD GUY that's telling me to go in the portal. And third, I don't even know what caused me to go evil!

"You HAD a chance," he said, putting the portal away.

Then, he lunged at me, kicking me in the face. Sonic Overlord (that's what I called him, because he's me and an overlord) kept throwing punches and kicks. This guy really needs to settle down, and have a chili dog. He really wanted to beat me up. I guess he knows I'm trying to stop his reign.

Sonic kicked me out of the glass window, sending me falling 30 stories.

Luckily, a cozy dumpster was right where I fell. I looked around, rubbing my head. I saw a figure lying on the ground. It was near a campfire, but that doesn't change the fact that it was super dark outside.

I decided to head towards it. It was holding a stick. Bamboo?


	3. Chapter 3

It was a panda. She heard my approach, panicked, and started to crawl away. Alas, she's a panda, and they don't move as quick as I do. I guess she could only see my shadow, and thought it was Overlord (I called him that because I'm Sonic and Sonic Overlord seemed to be too long). As I walked towards her, she slowly kept on crawling away from me. I kept on saying I was a friend, but she kept on crawling. Finally, I gained her trust after talking to her.

Her name is Sue the Panda. She wants to sue me. Overlord me, I mean. She's 17 years old now. It turns out, her parents and her joined the Freedom Fighters when I became overlord. Her parents challenged me and sent their daughter away with someone to avoid her getting harmed. I killed her parents and went searching for her.

Depressed and frightened, she ran away from FFI and lived at this dumpster.

I sat by her, and she insisted I stay and recover.

Recover? From what? She then showed me a mirror.

I was bleeding. Cuts and bruises. Darn it, it wasn't candy glass. I tried eating it after I flew out the window. Nope, just got cut up.

"Is it really safe down here?" I asked.

"Oh yes. I have lived here for a couple months and he still hasn't found me," she replied.

Huh. Me, an evil mastermind, doesn't bother look in the garbage for somebody?

I thought a lot that night. Since he has a time machine, this means I should restrain him in this year and get the info when I turned evil. I don't need this guy to stop me when I go back to the past. Besides, I'm an honest hedgehog, so I suppose he will tell me. I wondered if I should bring Sue along to fight. If she's like the rest, she will say she's "old enough" and can "handle her own weight." Heh, "handle her weight." I made a funny...

I asked her if she wanted to tag along, and of course, she said exactly what I thought she would.

I couldn't sleep at all. That feeling of dread and misery that this future shows me that I will do. The pain and agony I cause. So much suffering...so much anger...so many tears...it's unbearable. It's like a Jekyll and Hyde. I feel the evil welling up in me until I transform into that beast inside of me.

One way or another, he's gonna be stopped. And I will not do suicide...if you know why I say that...


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, we got up and walked into the tower. No guards. Once we got to the top of the tower, he wasn't there. Sue then guided me to the balcony.

"Oh no," I muttered under my breath when I saw a horrific sight in the distance.

Overlord was going to behead all those who disobeyed him. A crowd was gathered around, forced to see what happens when you disobey his law.

Overlord made it slow, making their suffering worse.

I became this sick monster...? I couldn't do anything, Sue held me back. She's lost too many at the hands of me.

No, I can't say that guy is me. He's a beast. I'm different than that.

He started to march him and his men back to the tower. But was greeted by FFs.

It was awful. One-by-one he and his men impaled them. Some tried to run, but their efforts were futile. I could barely watch the sight of them all tumble to the ground, lifelessly.

Chuckling, Overlord saw me and talked to his men while pointing at me.

Great, he's after me.

The soldiers started to run towards the tower, Overlord walking behind them. His green eyes pierced right into my soul and attacked me. I stumbled backward at the horrific visions I saw.

A fire blazing at a hotel. My friends, burning in the inferno. Me, making an effort to save them, only to be burnt in the eye and everywhere else. All of them dead, I was the only survivor and was wheeled into a hospital truck.

Sue stared at me, worried.

I was groaning and screaming in agony at the great pain I was feeling. But I couldn't let Sue be worried and frightened like this. I held in the pain. Gasped a couple time for air, and stood up straight. I gave her a nod that I was fine.

We had to do something. Tangle with these soldiers or escape. Honestly, I was pretty frightened to see a whole bunch of soldiers and Overlord right now. I picked up Sue and jumped off the tower. Escape was my option.

I ran for miles, hoping they wouldn't find us.

Then, the worst happened.

Overlord was alone, but running behind us. Then, next to us.

"I am you! You can't outrun me!" He said, frowning at me.

"Oh yeah?" I said."Watch me!"

Overlord gave me an evil laugh, and accepted my challenge.

We ran for hours, trying to get ahead of each other. We each went ahead and behind each other all over the world multiple times. When does this guy give up? Then, I went for a Sonic Boom.

I blasted ahead of him, leaving him in the dust.

"I'LL FIND YOU, I CAN ASSURE YOU! YOU WILL NEVER GET AWAY FROM ME, SONIC!" He yelled.

Pfft, yeah, guess what I just did? I had to get back to FFI to check on some old friends and get equipment before I challenged Overlord to a fight again.

Here comes the nostalgia bomb.


	5. Chapter 5

**FREEDOM FIGHTERS INCORPORATED**

Yup, this was the place. The letters were all faded on the sign, and some of the letters are about to fall off. I went inside the building to see if anyone was left there. The building appeared to be intact, besides the sign. A shadow loomed over Sue and I,and I looked up.

"Mr. Sonic?" The voice said. I know this voice. The one that called me on the phone to go here.

_**Flashback!**_

_"Would you like to go to the year 2020?" A familiar voice said._

**_Flashback End..._**

**__**I had to walk closer to them, and their figure started to clear up.

It was Cream. Almost the same bunny as in the past. Same dress, same voice, but a little taller. I approached her for a shock.

Patches of fur were missing. In its place, were very black spots. Her fingers were wrapped with an ice pack on it. Cream's arms were also wrapped. But, in the spots of the arm that didn't get wrapped, her arm was charred black.

I asked her what happened, but she didn't feel like talking about it. All she said was an accident occurred a year ago. But that was it.

She told me to walk into the meeting room, some friends were waiting.

As I walked down the hallways, it seemed exactly the same. Did Overlord forget about this place when he became the ruler of Möbius?

When I entered the meeting room, the Chaotix team and Amy were there.

They had sorta the same description as Cream.

Some things on them looked the same, some parts were charred black, and some were bandaged with ice packs.

It was strange. If these were burns, how could it last this long? A year? It doesn't seem very possible.

Everyone was excited to see me again, and they didn't appear to freak out about the whole Overlord thing.

After greeting, Cream informed me.

Winter went to the future by accident one day. Supposedly, he found a time machine in a old laboratory. He looked around the place, and saw a tower in a great distance. He ran over to the tower and got to the top. There, he saw Overlord talking with some of his troops, including Silver and Shadow. Winter knew it was my voice talking. Overlord turned his chair around, and looked Winter in the eyes. Overlord smiled at him, and Winter ran away. He knew for sure that it was me. Winter ran outside, and took a good look at the town, for he couldn't running to the tower. Hedgehogs on the street, some dead. Buildings on fire or tipped over. Guards in all black clothing with spears guarding everywhere. He was shocked by this. Winter knew it was supposed to be me who did this, and vowed revenge. He was gonna go back in time, and kill me. Winter knew about Cream's whereabouts in FFI, and went there. He just wanted to make sure they were safe. Winter actually met some of my friends in the past. He saw Cream there and asked her a favor. He said he was going to stop me from turning into this. Cream had control of a time machine I invented back in the past. But, I typed in names to block, and it was all my friends and citizens. Winters name wasn't there, so he could go back. The time machine was in the form of a phone. Winter wrote down the phone number and told Cream plan B. If he died trying to stop me, the phone number will be called again. It should be me instead of Winter. She should invite me to go to this year, and stop Overlord. Since Overlord can time travel,he had to lock Overlord up to prevent him from stopping the fixing of the past when I figure out what caused this. They were to support me in the future to insure that I can lock him up. The Chaotix team then invented an anti-Sonic room in FFI for me to throw Overlord in. The room could keep even an army of Sonics inside. Then Winter went to the past. And that was what happened.


	6. Chapter 6

I finally understood everything. Except for what happened to them. I realized it.

Overlord was missing an eye and ears. His body was covered in black clothing, too. Cream and the others had those black spots and bandages. That vision of a building burning.

It was a hotel fire.

I stocked up on rings and chili dogs, and Sue and I headed out. This time, I was gonna ask Overlord about that fire. I needed to know the details. Since I am very honest, I should expect the same from Overlord.

Once we reached the tower's top floor, I told him I needed information This time.

"So, there was a hotel fire?" I asked.

"Hmph..." He murmured, looking away from me.

"Well? I'm waiting!" I said.

"Yes...there indeed was a hotel fire. Everybody was there. It was my birthday . We celebrated this at a hotel. Unfortunately, a fire broke out while we were sleeping. The hotel lacked sprinklers. Once I woke up, I saw the fire. I went and told everyone to evacuate. Some of our friends burned to death...like Cheese and Big. Everyone else got majorly burned. The burns were deep. Doctors said it would scar into our skin. My ears were burned and broken. My fur and skin were black and bloody. I lost an eye trying to save Silver and Shadow. I went into a rage. This caused me to turn my back on everything. Shadow and Silver agreed to. I overthrew Möbius' leaders in my rage, and became ruler. I rebuilt Shadow and Silver and fixed myself too. Now look at me! It's perfect!" He explained.

A perfect disaster, I thought. I guess he knew my thoughts, Overlord then stood up and stared at me.

"This is no disaster, my friend. It is our fate! And we didn't die like the rest of the fools in that fire! Can't you see this wonderful city? I wouldn't ask for more!" Overlord argued.

"It's because you can't get any more." I said.

"Hmhmhmm...this is our DESTINY. You HAVE to be THIS! No more arguing! I will send you back after teaching you a lesson.

I told Sue to back up, we were about to rumble.

I spin dashed at him, but he immediately leaned back to dodge. Overlord then raised his arms up. A black aura went out of his hands and into the sky. All of the stars turned black, and was heading towards me! They were heading towards the window and broke through. I dodged every last one by flipping and running. Once I got through it, I punched Overlord in the face. We punched over and over, getting weaker and weaker the longer we did it. Both of us stepped back, catching our breath. We spent that time scowling at each other in major disgust and hate. We then started kicking eachother. Overlord found an opening, grabbed me, and then held me up.

"Now, go back to the past, and BE THIS WAY! I will go with you to watch! Yu won't save anybody but yourself!" He instructed.

Sue then came out of her hiding spot, and tackled Overlord out through the window.

I looked down in horror as I saw them fall down onto the concrete.

SMASH!


	7. Chapter 7

Sue and Overlord were on the floor. I ran down to them. Both were majorly injured, especially Sue. I checked Overlord, unconscious. This was my window.

I picked them both up and ran to FFI. First, I put Sue in Creams hospitality. Then, Overlord was going to the anti-Sonic chamber.

But before I could put him in, he grabbed me by my neck and threw me in the chamber. Luckily, I grabbed his leg in the nick of time inside the chamber. The chamber door closed, leaving me and him.

"I guess this time, there is no running!" He said, grinning.

"Oh really? I didn't notice!" I said, sarcastically.

We were expanding the moment, trying to make it last. After all, we were tired.

But I was too tired. It is 4:35 am. And I didn't sleep at all last night. My eyelids were droopy and I felt weak. My actions were completely voluntary, yet I still felt lifeless. Like someone is controlling me and I'm just looking through their view.

Overlord, however, was completely rested from the trip here. He took advantage and lunged at me.

WINTER'S TEACHINGS! A voice in my head yelled that at me.

He's heading for my head to give me a concussion. I moved to the left. He threw punches, and each time I dodged quickly. Deciding my course of action, I kicked him in the face, vaulted over him, and kicked him in the back.

He ran towards me to tackle me. I should move to-

Suddenly I felt dizzy. The tiredness was getting to me.

I was tackled to the ground. Overlord beat upon me over and over. I tried to counter, but I was beginning to fall asleep.

I couldn't at this time. Nobody needs to rush in to help me and endanger their lives.

A feeling rushed through me, and I punched Overlord in the face. I got up, dizzy yet ready. A few attacks were dodged, then some counters caught him off guard. I had to quickly knock out Overlord.

After a few minutes I finally had him as tired as I was.

We stumbled towards each other, our last bits of energy remaining. First, we lightly slapped each other. Then, our power built from anger. I headbutted Overlord to the ground.

I punched him over and over till he finally fell unconscious.

I knocked on the door for someone to open it. Sue opened the door and I went over to the time machine. After saying goodbye, Cream activated the machine.

Time to save them from the fire.


	8. Chapter 8

There I was, in the hotel. I yelled at everyone to get out.

Once everyone got out, I turned around and saw the building go ablaze. I started to wonder if anyone was missing.

"HELP!"

Amy!

I ran back into the blazing hotel. Everything was crumbling. I dodged the debris. Everything was lit on fire. I barely dodged a fiery chandelier on my way to Amy's room. From there, I tore open the door, and grabbed Amy.

I jumped out the window, then the building exploded from fire getting in a car in the parking lot.

Everyone cheered and thanked me For saving them.

Now THIS was the perfect life. Being with my friends.

_**The End**_


End file.
